deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Woman
Woman is the first chapter of Volume two and 8th chapter overall. Plot After the incident from the last chapter, Raye Penber realizes that he might be in trouble so he makes Light promise not to tell anyone about him meeting an FBI agent. Light realizes that it's best that the police not know that he and Penber were in contact since it would probably get back to L. Penber goes back to his hotel room where his fiancée is waiting for him. An exhausted Penber explains to her about the bus jacking incident. His fiancée wonders if it’s a coincidence that he happens to be in a bus with the suspect that he was tailing, and suddenly a criminal dies. Penber tells her that even though she may be a former FBI agent, he doesn’t want her involved. Back in Light’s house, Ryuk asks him if he’s going to write Penber’s name down in the Death Note. Light tells him that it would look too suspicious if he does so immediately after they met. In addition, he wants Penber to show him the names and faces of every FBI agent sent to investigate the NPA. L receives word that another victim has left a suicide note. This time, the note makes out the message “gods of death” L puts both suicide notes together as, “L, Do you know gods of death…” One week later, NPA headquarters receives the news that several FBI agents in Japan have died of heart attacks. The FBI director calls L telling him that he cannot get in contact with the 12 agents he sent to Japan, and he deduces that Kira has killed them. L asks the director if there was anyone who knew the names and faces of all 12 agents, and the director tells him that there was a request for a file with the face and names of the rest of the agents from multiple agents. The director sent it to the first four who requested the file assuming that the agents decided to work together. L deduces that if Kira can control a victim’s actions before they die, he could have probably made the FBI agents send each other the files before they were killed. The FBI agent tells him that he is terminating the FBI’s Kira investigation in Japan and that he will tell the NPA that the FBI was investigating them at L’s request. The members of the NPA are angry at L for placing them under surveillance of the FBI and are even less distrustful of him. They are also shaken up by the fact that Kira is not afraid to kill anyone that got in his way. Again, L receives word that yet another victim has left a suicide note. L puts all three suicide notes together, and to his frustration, it reveals the message, “L, Do you know gods of death love apples?” Angered, L is determined to find clues in the deaths of the FBI agents. Trivia *The chapter's name refers to Naomi Misora Category:Manga chapters